Little Lamb
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: Mary Anne Winchester had always been a special little girl. She is Sam and Dean's little sister and the apple of John's eye. What would life be like with the commentary of the smart-ass Mary Winchester? How does she tie into the boy's destiny's? This is a prequel to my other story, The Sun and The Moon. Told in Mary's POV. Some Dean & Sam POV. Supernatural Sister fic. AH/AU.


Welcome, welcome to my little rendition of Supernatural. This is obviously a sister fic. It is also a prequel to my other story about Mary's fate interwoven with Godric (Eric's maker), a crossover of true blood and supernatural, '**The Sun and The Moon'** told in Mary and Godric's POVs. So, if you want to know Mary's fate, or some cool prophecy stuff about her before it's introduced in this series then you should totally check it out. Anyways, this story is told majority in Mary's POV but there will be ones told in Dean and Sam's. If you have one episode specifically you want in their POV then let me know and I will do my best. So, without further ado, welcome to '**Little Lamb**.'

_**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT POLL UP SO IF YOU GUYS WOULD CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE THAT WOULD BE GREAT! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**October 21st, 1989.**

_A baby wailed uncontrollably in the white picketed fence home. Six months of being the most quiet and content baby any parent could ever ask for and yet it seemed like she wasn't going to stop her whining anytime soon. That was until two little boys stood, casting lite shadows over the red faced child. They cooed down at their little sister. The oldest one, 11 years old, Dean reached for her small outstretched hands. 'What do you want Mary?" he asked softly as his younger brother Sam, of only 7 years old, peered down at the child. He began to make silly faces, knowing this course of action had worked wonders most of the time. It seemed to have calmed the baby down._

_"Boys?" A stunningly beautiful woman stood at the doorway with tired eyes. She walked gracefully next to the boys, reaching out for the baby who begins to whimper. "Come on little Mary, it's dinner time, Sweetheart." she spoke lovingly with a natural coo to her voice. It was like an angel spoke every word to the childrens ears. She sat in the rocking chair and nursed the baby to her breasts._

_"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb" The angel sang as Sam looked on in fascination, while Dean deviated his head to the side in mild disgust, until a loud stomping on the stairs captured their attention._

_"Daddy!" They both screamed in excited as they raced into his arms. John Winchester had had a long day of fixing cars at the auto shop. His face and hands seemed permanently covered in oil, yet the boys could care less. Their father was home. John smiled down at his small children. "Hey guys." he said, tossing the giggling children over his shoulder and stalking closer to the woman feeding the small infant._

_His large hand planted ever so gently on the child's reddened skin, eyes cast lovingly to the woman feeding the child at her bosom. "Hey." He said adoringly in his deep, gravelly voice._

_"Hey." said the voice of an angel._

_John tossed the two boys down onto their feet and leaned forwards to kiss his wife and baby girl. Dean pounded on his back, "Dad, can we play football now?" He pleaded to his father as the man turned to his son. "You promised."_

_John stood up and patted his son on the head. "So what do you think? You think Little Mary's ready to toss around a football yet?" He joked._

_"No, Daddy." Sammy said in his small voice, a little giggle trailing not too far behind his words._

_John laughed his burly laugh as Mary finished up her feeding and placed the baby in the crib._

_"Okay, it's bedtime misters. off you go." She said sweetly. Her sons grumbled and pleaded to stay up a little longer. "You got them?" she asked. John nodded and took his protesting sons to their shared room. "Sweet dreams my little lamb." John said looking back at his daughter._

_With a brush of her hand across the baby's hair and a kiss to her forehead, Mary turned off the light and headed to bed._

_The baby gurgled as she looked on at the spinning mobile above her crib. The clicking of the clock stills and the nightlight flickers._

_Mary tosses around in her sleep, strange noises wake her. She sits up tiredly and flips on the light. Staring at the monitor, trying to decipher the sounds._

_"John." She whispers. John isn't there. Mary brushes it off and walks into the hall. Complete darkness covers the hallway._

_Tiredly Mary walks across the hall to the nursery. Standing above the crib was a dark figure of a man in a coat._

_"John, is he hungry?" Said Mary from the nursery door._

_"Shh." was all the figure says and soon Mary, with a shrug, walks further down the hallway towards the stairs. The light above the stairs begins to flicker, causing Mary to furrow her brow in confusion and tries to fix it with a tap. It goes back to normal and with another discarded strug Mary turns to head back into her bedroom._

_Her eyes catch yet another flickering that seemed to be coming from downstairs, causing Mary's curiosity, and she makes her way down the stairs quietly as to not wake her children._

_Faint voices from a movie on the television can be heard in the otherwise quiet house. The light from the room illuminates, revealing a passed out John in the recliner. Instantly Mary realizes the man upstairs is not her husband and dashes back up, headed straight for the nursery._

_"Mary, Mary." She calls panicked. However, when she gets in the door, she stops in her tracks and a blood curdling scream fills the home._

_John is awaken by the screams of his wife, prompting him to his feet and up the stairs in seconds._

_"Mary." He calls for his wife repeatedly until he slams through the nursery to find nothing but his daughter awake in her crib and with a sigh of relief he walks to the crib and smiles down at her._

_"Hey, Little Lamb, you okay?" He says. The baby stares up at the ceiling, a big joyace smile on her porcelain face._

_Suddenly, something falls onto the pillow, a dark contrast to the pure white case. John touches the substance, finding it wet and red like blood. Another drop falls, this time on his hand, propelling his eyes above the crib to find out what could be leaking blood onto the pillow. What he saw was not what he expected._

_Attached to the wall was his wife, a seemingly deep gash in her abdomen and a frozen expression of fear on her sickeningly white face._

_In shock john falls to the ground, as if to get as far away from the image before him and calls out. "No, Mary!" just before flames unexplainably flow from behind her and imprisons her body._

_The faint sound of laughing from the baby jolts John into action. He springs from his position on the floor and in one fell swoop picks up the baby and heads to the door._

_In the hallway two small bodies stand tiredly, awaken from their beds from the noise. "Daddy?" Dean calls confused at his fathers frantic escape from the nursery._

_"Take your siblings outside as fast as you can." John demands as he hands the infant over to the older boy while the younger stares widely with tears in his eyes. "Now Dean, go!" He yells and pushes the boys to make them go faster. Dean holds the baby securely to his chest and grabs Sam's hand, all but pulling him along as the boy cries after his father._

_With his children on their way to safety he heroically runs back into the nursery for his wife, only to be met with uncontrollable flames burning through the room. There was nothing left of the room but fire._

_Dean successfully makes his out the front door with his brother in tow and looks at both of his crying siblings, trying to keep strong for them both. With a hand on the younger boys shoulder he looks to the baby "It's gonna be alright. I promise."_

_Just then John swoops down and picks up all three of his children and flees from the grounds._

_Sirens wail and flashes of red cover the quiet suburban neighborhood._

_Dead eyes looked on into the darkened night, illuminated with only flashes of red lights, a hidden vengeance, as his lips lay softly against the sleeping infant's cheek._

* * *

**Mary's POV**

**Present Day.**

I was literally about to blow my brains out. I can't take this anymore. Seriously, try being in a cramped car with a man who has full control over the radio and only blares mullet rock, while he eats burritos and farts non-stop. I mean, he won't even let me turn it down. I'm about five seconds away from opening this car door and rolling my way into freedom.

"Ugh! how much longer?" I couldn't wait til we got to Stanford. We'd get Sammy and I could escape this car that is now my hell.

God why did dad have to run off. I could have been sitting in colorado with my best friend Wren by now. Listening to anything but this on the radio. Hell, I wouldn't even have to be listening to the radio. I could be eating or even taking a shower, anything. I mean sitting in room with a straight jacket sounded more appealing than another rock song.

"50 miles." Dean said with a satisfied smile, I know he enjoys torturing me, before continuing his bad singing along. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I have to suffer through his attempts at being a rock star? Unfortunately I was the only audience member and no matter how many times I booed he never stops.

Hopefully here soon I won't have to be the only one whose ears get abused on a daily basis.

We were headed to Stanford California for our brother Sam. He was the lucky one of the Winchester family, he got to run off to college. I however am not of college age and still am confined to this god awful car. I think we can call it on who won this one.

"I've gotta pee." I really didn't but I had to get out of this car. I think my ears were on the verge of bleeding.

Dean grumbles and looks for the first exit. Finally after ten more torturous minutes that my ears will never forgive me for we stop at a gas station-There is a god-and I all but jump out of the car. I don't even think he stopped all the way.

Dean laughed audibly and yelled after me, "Hey, you want breakfast?!" I contemplated just flipping him off, but that wouldn't go over well. Dean was all about respecting him, especially when dad ran off. Believe you me, when I discovered flipping the bird, Dean got the the honors most of the time. But that was shot down quickly.

I was 13, only two years ago, and Dean had said something about how he was "in charge" and yada yada yada. So I flipped him off and he had me pinned down so fast I couldn't even process what was going on. He seemed so adamant about this whole respect thing and how I wouldn't do that to dad because he would break my finger in nothing flat so I had to treat him the same.

Yeah, I did that to Sam one time and all he did was laugh. At least he had a sense of humor about it and didn't bruise me up talking about being the man of the house (more like the car since we didn't exactly own a house) and stuff.

Anyways, I guess afterwards he felt pretty bad because he got me ice cream and got me a barbie doll, even though I was 13 and had never played with a barbie doll in my life. But, he did apologize in that unmistakably Dean way where you would have no idea he was apologizing because he never actually says the word sorry.

"Cheetos or Lays?" I had been in the car all but 5 minutes when he came out from the gas station, his big smile like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Cheetos." He tossed them in and got inside. After turning on the car he was seconds away from turning the radio up before I reached out for his hand and grabbed it. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, which usually worked on Dean to a fault. I thought I had him, until he laughed and turned it up louder than before. I mentally cursed him and turned my face to hide my little smile. I couldn't even be mad at him.

Finally, we were at Stanford! It was in the middle of the night and Dean was all ready to just break into Sam's dorm. But we were here and I was beyond happy to not have to be listening to Dean's choice anymore.

Dean was about to jump out of the car, a little too excited, before I grabbed his arm. "You're really just gonna break in his apartment? What do you expect to happen Dean? He's just gonna hug you and run away with us?" I was trying, and I could already tell, failing, to be his voice of reason here as I had begun to elect myself of since Sam left.

"Yeah." he said as if that was the most obvious outcome. I shook my head defeated and followed him into Sam's apartment.

If he was gonna be this loud he could have just announced himself instead of skulking around like some creep in Sam's apartment. He was running into everything and not even trying to be quiet, where as I was being more stealthy. Though it really didn't matter much, Dean had already made our presence very well known by now.

"Dean!" I whisper-yelled. It did nothing but make Dean laugh, albeit, quietly.

Next thing I know, after running face first into the standing lamp, there was a sound of something like a scuffle a few feet in front of me. I would have jumped in had I not been sure it was Sam. I took a few steps closer so I was less than half a foot away.

"Woah tiger." I rolled my eyes.

I move closer, easily in eye shot if you looked to your right.

"Dean?" Sam said, surprised, as he should be. I sure as hell wouldn't be expecting my annoying older brother anywhere near a college campus other than to bang college chicks.

"Mary?" He was out of breath, but I could have sworn his voice softened just the littlest bit. I smiled and waved to him in the darkness.

"Giant." I say fondly.

He looked back at Dean. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's cause you're out of practice. " Dean, so cocky when you shouldn't be.

Sam took him by surprise and pinned him underneath him in two seconds flat. Yeah, who was out of practice again, Dean?

"Or not." exactly. "Get off of me." I walked a little closer so that I was next to Sam. He looked down at me, freaking sasquatch-though it didn't help that I was like a whole foot shorter-and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder, squeezing me against his side.

His arm drops and he focuses on Dean. "What the hell are you doing here?" Right, this ought to be interesting.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." I just shook my head and smiled.

Sam looked to me, we both shared a look of small amusement in the darkness. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked again. Come on Dean, it's the middle of the night, I'm sure Sammy isn't use to this screwed up schedule anymore where our day starts at like 5 in the afternoon.

"Okay, alright. We gotta talk." Nice start Dean. Now go in for the kill.

"U

h, Phone?" Yeah right Sam. Getting you on the phone is almost as easy as getting dad on the phone. I scoffed loudly. Sam looked down at me, questioningly. Yeah, that's right Sam, I scoffed because do you even know what a phone is?

"If I had called would you have picked up?" That would be a no.

"No." I added dejectedly for him. He shifted more towards me, like he was about to comment, except the light turned on and a half naked girl in a Smurfs shirt stood right in front of us.

Girlfriend? Or just your average trampy college girl? I liked to give her the benefit of the doubt though. Also I didn't want to think of my brother pimping out and sleeping around. I already have one brother that does that openly. Besides, I always saw Sam as one of those, lovey dovey, forever and always, let's get married after 6 months kind of guy.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Mary, this is my girlfriend Jess." I smiled warmly at the girl, who I can now call Jess instead of smurf girl. She gave back a welcoming smile.

She was gorgeous, so what did she see in my brother? Okay, so I'm a little bias. I'm use to my annoyingly whiny older brother. I'm sure he doesn't whine half as much around this girl than around us. Of course, when you have a girl way out of your league, I guess you find a lot less things awful. Plus there is that whole, hunting business, which brings us back to why we were here in the first place.

"Wait, your brother Dean and little sister Mary?" She seemed baffled. What, did Sam say we were dead or something? Was it that unbelievable that we would just break into your house in the middle of the night for a midnight chat? Come on Jess.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Oh so I wasn't the only one who thought so? No, but really, they make a cute couple. And what the hell are you doing Dean? He had that smirk, that flirty one that creeps me out. The one that he uses to get all those girls he somehow manages to persuade to sleep with him. Well, Jess looked thoroughly uncomfortable. She looked at me, a small smile on her face and turned to Sam.

"Just, let me put something on." Probably a good choice around Dean's wandering eye.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it." I looked at Sam. He was not amused. It gave me a nice little chuckle.

Sam watched Dean like a hawk and I exchanged looks with Jess. I felt like she was silently asking me if Dean was always like this, to which I gave knowing nod. Poor girl. This is not how you're supposed to meet your boyfriends family. She should have at least had a warning about said boyfriends lecherous big brother.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business."

I nodded solemnly. I already knew where this was headed and it wasn't where Dean thought it would go. There was no way Sam was going to leave this comfy little set up life and go.

on the road again. He was just too spoiled now.

"But, uh, nice meeting you." He dismissed her, you know the nice way, without saying get the hell out of here we got hunter business.

I stepped closer. "It _is _nice meeting you Jess." I add politely. Damn Dean you could at least say it nicer than that.

"No." Sam said decisively. Walking over to her and putting an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her." yeah, I don't think so Sammy. I don't think this is the kind of stuff you've mentioned on your long walks on the beach.

"Okay." I look sideways at Dean and finish for him.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." I say. Though lets face it, it probably wasn't the best open liner. Dad is always gone far longer than he should be.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Yeah, don't you think that was our first reaction too. Why would we be here if it was just that? I was about to say that until Dean took over again.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam visibly stiffened and excused us outside.

* * *

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing. Because it was.

"Told you Dean." I say smugly. Our little Sammy doesn't want to leave his precious law degree.

He looked back at me, his eyes saying what his mouth didn't; shut up.

I stick my tongue out at the back of his head.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean pleaded.

"What am I? Rotten cheese sitting in the back seat?" I say sarcastically, mostly to myself. But seriously Dean, what am I?

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Yes, go right along with your ignoring me guys, I'm not gonna get a complex from this at all.

All of a sudden I bump into something. It felt like a wall, but when I actually look up, and I have to strain my neck cause he's a freaking giant, it was just Sam. They stopped. Why did they stop?

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" I mentally answered for him. Oh, and surprise surprise he said…

"I'm not." there you go. I was already done with this. Sam wasn't going to go unless Dean gave good reason for him to. Hell, even I had no idea how he was gonna get this big lumberjack in the car. But, of course, Dean doesn't tell me much.

"Why not?" Many reasons Dean. A girl in a cropped Smurfs shirt for one.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Oh, and there's number two.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." What kind of life are you living Dean. Oh, we're moving again. I follow, begrudgingly at that.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." God, again with the stopping guys?

"He gave me a machete." I chimed in. Dean looked sideways at me and Sam looked at Dean with an, You see what Im talking about, look.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Oh, I don't know, maybe check first before handing dangerous weapons off to your kids.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Says sam.

"Come on Sam, if he had said that would you have stopped believing they were there?" I said, already knowing the answer. With the way dad raised us, even before telling us there were things out there, we were scared of our own shadows.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." He looked down at me, a little smirk on his face. So he thinks I'm on his side, huh. "Yeah, what she said too." He gestured towards me with a little chuckle.

Sam got that face he makes when he doesn't like being questioned. Like he's smelled outdated food or something.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." They both gave me a once over at the mention of mom before continuing down the stairs. I however, had my head down. I hate when the conversation turns into the momma territory.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find." Yeah, well think of all the people who would be dead if we didn't just show up pretending to be FBI agents and security maintenance workers.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." I say pridefully. Silence ensued after. Okay, someone talk now. This is creepy. We all somehow decided to have a staring match for a couple seconds before Sam finally spoke.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" I froze and my eyes greet the ground again. I could feel Sam looking down at me from his little tower. Dean rolled his eyes and walked out after grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." This is bad because?

"And?" I say completely confused. Was that suppose to be a bad thing? They looked back at me with a grave look on their faces...what?

I mean, I know not everyone grows up that way, but I think it was definitely called for after...everything that happened.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean retorted critically. Actually, I'm on Dean's side. That does sound boring. Who wants to sit through boring old classes when you could be out there killing things? uh, definitely not this Winchester.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam looked at me when he said that. His eyes were saying something, but I didn't catch on. When did Safe and Mary go into the same sentence.

I looked at him questioningly, but he was already continuing his conversation with Dean that I have come to terms with me not being a part of.

"And that's why you ran away." Oh no Dean, don't put your foot in your mouth so soon. I grumbled. I expect a heated argument in a matter of seconds.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." It hit a nerve but otherwise Sam kept his cool. Which is good, I don't feel like refereeing today.

"He said that?" I asked. I was actually surprised. When Sam went off to college I remember the whole fighting thing, but I had my hands over my ears for most of it. When Sam and Dad fought it usually got pretty loud, not to mention scary at times. I usually blocked them out.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam just nodded in my general direction when Dean completely ignored my comment.

I was actually starting to get frustrated. If they wanted their little bromance time then Dean could have just left me in the car.

"I can't do this alone." Dean said after another random stare down. I scoffed. Excuse you Dean, what the hell was the point of you dragging me around God's green earth then?

"Excuse me?" I said with a roll of my eyes. Dean just stared at Sammy

"Yes you can." Sam retorted.

"Yeah well, I don't want to." I stared wide eyed at Dean. Seriously am I dead or something? Last I checked I was your 'little helper' on those hunting trips you dragged me to.

"We just going to pretend I'm not here right now?" Sam smirks and Dean just shoots me a look to shut up.

"What was he hunting?" Sam finally asks.

Dean opened the trunk and props up the compartment to get to the arsenal. I smile down at it, but don't dare touch. Dean's slapped my hand away far too many times my hands know to stay right where they were without me even thinking.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Cause dad just booked it, as always.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Oh, yeah that too. He looked back at me with a strange look when he said that, to which thoroughly confused the hell out of me. Did I miss something? Cause, I thought I was there through the whole thing? No?

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam said like he was talking to some kid. I chuckled a little at that. Dean gave me that signature, shut up, look and looked at Sam.

"I'm 26 dude." He said. "Plus I had Mary with me." He smirked back at me and then continued his digging for a file he put together while tracking dad.

Sam smiled at me and I just nodded. We were silently laughing together at Dean behind his back, like old times.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." I'm standing on my tippy-toes trying to see over Dean at the folder. I hardly got a look at the picture he handed to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam stared intently at the article, I'm sure he read the whole thing in that time too, and tilted the paper in my direction so I could see it too. See, this is why I like Sam better. He actually acted like I existed. I might as well be rotted cheeseburger in the backseat for all Dean knew. I smiled gratefully at Sam and he gave me a quick wink before continuing on with Dean about the case.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam reasoned.

" Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean countered and I smirked a little at that. Let Dean feel like the smart one for once. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean snatches the paper from Sam and puts all the articles back into the folder.

Sam and I share a look and I just shrug. Who knows what's going on with Dean. I'd never seen him so worried about dad before honestly. I was worried myself, of course, but dad was still the Hero in my eyes. He could get out of anything, nothing flat. I still believed he was alive. Dean was just preparing for the worst.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He pulls out a back from the trunk and continues. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since-"

"We." I correct. He looks back at me annoyed and licks his lips.

"We, haven't heard from him since. Which is bad enough." He finishes. Dean takes a tape recorder out of the bag and holds it up. "Then I get this voice mail yesterday."

He presses play and it's unmistakably dad's voice except their is obvious signal issues. I'm almost leaning on Dean, straining to hear the low recording.

_"Dean, Mare...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean, Little Lamb. We're all in danger."_

Dean presses stop and looks at Sam. I just stare at the thing, trying to make heads or tails of it all. Why would we all be in danger? What is happening that he couldn't come home? I hadn't been too afraid for my dad's well being, until now.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said, as if that wasn't obvious. I heard it too.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean teased with a smirk on his face. I'm sure Sam didn't miss this. He just shakes his head.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said and played the tape again.

_"I can never go home…"_ A woman's voice whispered. Well, that wasn't creepy at all.

"Never go home." I repeated, mostly to myself but both the guys looked at me.

Dean put away the recorder and put down the cover, then closed the trunk and leaned on it facing me and Sam.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said.

Sam sighed and looked at me before looking to Dean again, defeated. " All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." I couldn't help the smile that completely took over my face. Sam gave a sad smile back at me. Okay, someone's not happy to be back with his family. I mean I understand it for Dean but what about me? He at least enjoyed my company over Dean's, or so he always told me.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He added, already headed back to his dorm.

"What's first thing Monday?" I asked curiously. He turned back, a hesitant look on his face. "What, is it laundry day or something?" I ask, completely serious. Dean laughs and knocks me in the shoulder, physically telling me he approved of that remark.

Sam gave a half smile before answering. "I have this...I have an interview." He says.

"Really, where at burger king or something?" I ask sarcastically.

Dean just continues to laugh at my questions. Sam rolled his eyes and shakes his head.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." He finally says after calming himself down. He looks at me with a smirk and then at Sammy.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said seriously. Okay, we were just joking. I'm gonna need you to calm it down to the chill level Sammy. It's just school anyways, it's not like he was going to be some big shot lawyer and leave us for good. This was just a faze...right?

"Law school?" He just smirks at Sammy. Oh, I get it. The irony. Okay. I smirk too.

"So we got a deal or not?" Dean and I just look at him. Sam and I share a quick look, confirming the 'deal' and he walks off.

* * *

"I know, it's terrible." I roll my eyes and lay out in the back seat. Sam laughs and keeps rummaging through the cassette tapes. "It's child abuse I tell you." I add dramatically. Sammy reaches back and pats my knee.

"I know." He says in mock sympathy. Oh you won't be mocking when you're stuck in here for the next 5 hours of pure mullet rock.

We were parked outside at the gas pump of some rundown gas station. Dean went in to use the bathroom and probably buy his idea of breakfast, which is most likely chips. It's a good thing we Winchesters possess such great metabolism because, by definition of what we eat, we should all be 300 pounds by now. Well, I guess when you get your weekly dose of getting tossed around and running for your life by evil creatures, you keep the pounds off pretty easily.

"Hey, you want breakfast." Dean says from behind the car, showing what he bought as if any of it actually sounds appealing at 8 in the morning. Sam looks out at him.

"No, thanks." He says in mild disgust.

"Mare?" Dean says through the window.

"No!" I yell out to make sure he can hear me through the glass.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam said, already knowing the answer. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean says as he finishes filling up the tank. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." He adds.

Oh Dean, such a criminal if there ever was one. But, hey that goes for all of us.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sammy says, closing the door as he settles in the car. Dean comes around and gets in the driver's seat.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." He smirks. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

I sit up in the back seat, situate myself between the two and ask, "So why is it that I never get a card?" Seriously, they just get them all willy nilly and I'm stuck here with no money. Uh, sounds like an injustice to me. I'd like my first credit card scam thank you. Integrate me into the family schemes please.

"Cause you're too young, you're a girl and no one has time to take you to the mall and go shopping." Dean said, matter-a-factly. What? Since when was I into clothes. That doesn't even make sense dummy.

"I don't even like shopping" I say disgusted, shoving him in his shoulder, he smirks and shrugs.

"Yeah, well. Let's not take that chance." I shake my head at Sam and point with my thumb towards Dean like, can you believe him. He just pets my hair and then goes back to the cassette tapes.

" I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam says as I try to fix my hair that he just ruined with his big shrek hands.

"Why?" Dean asked confused. Many reasons Dean, many.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam says, holding up one of the tapes. I burst into a quick laugh.

"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Just to name a few.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." I announce with a grimace. How long have I been saying this Dean. I told you it's not just me.

Dean glares at the two of us for a second before turning up the radio.

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He drops the tape in the box and starts the car.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam adds annoyed. I shake my head. Oh big college guy can't be called Sammy anymore by his family. Yeah, good luck on that one, Sammy. "It's Sam, okay?"

I mock him silently in the backseat, Dean catches me in the mirror and smirks. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud."

I laugh at Sam's annoyance. He grumbles. We're such a sweet family.

We drive past a sign that read 'Jericho.'

Sam had just hung up the phone and turned towards Dean, "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

I didn't even notice I sighed until Sam looked back at me with a worried look. He gave me a reassuring smile and stared back a head. That wasn't embarrassing at all. I'm not even worried, seriously, I'm not. Dad is like virtually indestructible. He's my dad. He takes on demons, vampires (which is a whole other story) and the like all day, pretty much everyday since he's a workaholic, and comes out on top. Nothing could kill him. Besides, he'd never leave us. Not now, not after all that's happened. Especially not with me being like crack to vampires, something we unfortunately found out when I was 4, which he promised to protect me from. He wouldn't orphan us, right?

A couple cop cars were stationed in front of a bridge, bringing my attention out from my quickly all consuming anxiety I didn't even know I had.

"Check it out." Dean says.

Sam and I both lean forward at the same time to get a better look. We pull over and just stare at the commotion for a minute before Dean leans over and gets the box of IDs out of the glove compartment. I lean over the front seat and try to grab one, I literally only had one ID and it was of being a journalist for some news company. Dean smacks my hand when I try to grab it and looks back at me.

"No, you're staying in the car." I just stare at him.

"Why?" I challenge.

"Cause I said so." He finalizes and I'm so tempted to just flip him off right now. However, I don't feel like getting pinned in this tiny car.

Dean pulls the cards out for him and Sam, smiles and says, "let's go."

I grumble and cross my arms over my chest, pretty much acting like a little kid. But whatever. This was sorely unfair. I never get to do the F.B.I. stuff. I'm always stuck in this damn car with Dean's stupid music and now I can't even join in in the action. He was like this on that voodoo case too. I couldn't talk to the priestess and I didn't even get to fight. I pretty much sat in that ugly 70s green and yellow vomit they call a hotel for 5 days.

I watched them walk down the bridge towards the cops. I sat there, aggravated and angry for a couple seconds before I decided to get out of the car for some fresh air.

Screw Dean. He never lets me do anything. I'm treated constantly like a child. I mean, when Dean was sixteen he was posing as a detective. Of course Dean had the kind of charisma and charm to bullshit a giraffe. And if they were lucky enough to be confronted by a female, he could sweet talk them into anything. Not to mention my Dad, who was Dean's teacher after all with swindling women with his good looks and charisma. And that my friends is the example of women I had to grow up with. That they fawn over stupid words from stupid boys and believe anything a pretty face tells them. Of course, Dean is the same way. Put a beautiful woman in front of him and I'm surprised he can even do his job most of the time.

Anyways, I'm just standing outside the car, even though I shouldn't be, and that should be enough rebellion for the day, but as luck would have it, or unluck I guess, a young deputy happens to stumble across me.

And instead of walking on by he decides I look legal enough to flirt with. Okay, I'm ready to go now.

It's not that the guy was unattractive. He just was a guy and dating was definitely not in my cards. Besides, I think Dean would kill any guy I date just for the simple fact they find me attractive and that makes it that much harder for him to pretend I'm still prepubescent.

"You know this is a crime scene right?" He was smiling, checking me out. His eyes landed, on my chest, and then back at my face. So I'm assuming he found my boobs. Maybe he could draw me a map because I can't. I try to hide my disgust at his once over, but let's face it I wasn't trying too hard. I hate guys like that, it reminds me of how Dean is with girls and that's enough of similarities for me to forever find this guy undatable.

I watch out for my brothers, ready to push the guy away when they decide to come back. Well I would if I didn't care about getting locked up for assaulting an officer. Kind of stuck here. This ought to be fun to explain.

"Yeah, I kind of figured with the yellow tape and cops." I said. My voice didn't hide my disinterest.

"Cute." I stare at him. Dean I'm ready for you to get your ass back here. "You know this is the 6th one this year. Yep. We're officially dealing with a serial killer. Kind of cool huh?" Yeah I guess. If only it was just that. I wouldn't be here right now getting flirted with by some 20 year old cop. I'm beginning to hate this case.

"I'm sure it is for such a small town." I say. Why don't you eat a donut or whatever cops do. You'll get more excitement out of it.

"What's your name, honey." Honey, huh? I thought that was what old people called young kids?

"Not honey." I say annoyed. I stare down the bridge at Dean and Sam. They were walking back now, and if my extensive know-how in body language of my brothers in which I am an expert, then they were most definitely fighting.

"Brittany." I say the first name that isn't mine. No need for him to know. "Look, nice talking to you deputy, but uh, I gotta go talk to those F.B.I. agents." I say pointing to Sam and Dean who I notice are walking extra fast towards us.

I start my walk towards them when the deputy grabs onto my arm and I turn to see what the dude wants. "Wait. I was just wondering-" He didn't even get to finish. Dean was already to my side and glaring daggers at the deputy. I look over at Sam and was surprised to also see a slight glare from him too. Oh no not you too Sammy, I have enough over protecting from Deano I don't need it from you too.

"Deputy." Dean put on that fake authoritative voice he perfected for his F.B.I. scheme. I remember when dad would give him lessons on what cops do and say and always enjoyed watching Dean, of all people, try to be a cop.

"You are aware this is an ongoing investigation? All officers are to stay at their posts, not flirting it up with civilians. High schoolers especially." Dean all but barks at the cop who's mouth is wide open and staring down at me for answers.

"Oh yeah. I'm sixteen." I smile sweetly. He looks at Dean, scared and looks like he's about to crap his pants. I'm sure that's making Dean proud if he wasn't so ticked off right now.

"Agents, I swear she never said she was sixteen. I would never-" God, dude was sweating bullets. Calm down man, I'm almost 40% sure Dean won't shoot you.

"Maybe it's best if you do your job and just go back to your post deputy." Sam said calmly, though he had this hidden threat in his voice that was kind of giving me the skeeves. And yes, I did just say the skeeves.

The deputy nodded and quickly made an exit. I felt my body relax. Gosh I thought he'd never leave. Thanks guys. I turn to my brothers, finding then both peering down at me.

"What?" I say.

"What? How about you explain why some 20 something cop it's flirting with you? You're sixteen!" I see someone is upset.

I just shrug and say. "That's what happens when you leave me in the car." I smile innocently and jump in the backseat.

Sam and Dean share a worried look, "She's sixteen man." Dean says exacerbated.

"I know, I know." Sam replies sullenly. They both make their ways inside. Okay guys, let's just not make this weird.

* * *

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean says as we approach some girl in dark clothing putting up a missing persons poster of our vic on the pole.

Sammy nodded and I just walked behind the boys, letting them lead.

"You must be Amy." Dean says to the girl when we walk up behind her.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." The girl looks back at me.

"What about her?" She nodded towards me and Sam and Dean looked from me to each other.

"Uh, Mary, cousin, twice removed." He says hastily. Really Dean, am I that invisible you forgot to think up a story for me. Move aside man I could come up with something better. I roll my eyes at him and smile at the girl weakly. Sam looks down at me with a sad look.

"He never mentioned you too me" she said skeptically.

" Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Nice Dean. Amy started to walk, we trailed behind her.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam says. Yep and you're the first person we've done this asking around thing with.

Suddenly another girl comes walking up, putting a protective arm on the girl and asking if she's okay. Amy says she is and Sam asks if we can ask some question.

* * *

We wind up in a dinner close by with the two girls.

We were sitting on one side of the booth, I had to squeeze in between Sam and Dean, and the girls sat on the other.

" I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." Poor girl.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam continued.

"No. Nothing I can remember." Amy confessed.

I was looking around the dinner, before my eyes finally focused on the girls. Interesting thing about this Amy girl; pentagram necklace. I elbowed Sam and motioned to the necklace with my chin before speaking.

"I like your necklace." Actually, I really did. I wouldn't mind having one. I just haven't happened to find one in Wal-Mart or gross gas stations. Who knew a pentagram necklace would be so difficult to find.

I could feel Dean looking at me like I just told them demons were real.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—" she laughs fondly. "—with all that devil stuff." Hm, interesting. Do kids really do that? Play around with devil stuff just to piss off their parents?

Just get a tattoo, problem solved. No need to get yourself into something you have no idea is actually real. I just nod as if I completely understand. But I frequent with that demonic stuff every day, and it doesn't piss off my dad, it actually makes him proud...okay my family isn't the best example.

Sam gave his, I'm gonna school you right now laugh and said, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

No Sammy, they don't believe in that kind of thing by the fact that she thinks it's some kind of joke to play on your parents.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean deadpans and takes his arm that he had leading on the back of the booth behind me and leans towards the girls.

" Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Dean was using his detective voice he must be getting antsy for answers.

The girls shared this knowing look and started to visibly show their discomfort.

"What is it?" I ask. I give a small, reassuring smile trying to make them more at ease to spill the beans.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." The other girl, Rachel says a little freaked.

We all say in unison, "What do they talk about?"

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." She goes on to say, which of course peeks all our interests.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

I nod at the girls and then share a look with my brothers. Oh no, this means research doesn't it?

* * *

"Dean let me try." I go to grab the keyboard, reaching across Sam on his right and get my hand slapped away by greedy over here hogging up the dang computer.

I slap his chest and look back on at the computer as he variates the same sentence for the hundredth time.

"Let me try." Sam tries to do the same as me and makes a grab for the keyboard, getting the same treatment on his hand from Dean.

"I got it." Dean grumbles with his face glued to the computer screen. Only Sam didn't just give up and pushes Dean's entire chair away.

"Dude!" Dean comes back with a vengeance and punches him hard in the shoulder. I laugh loudly and get shushed by the librarian.

"You're such a control freak." Dean says.

"Says a control freak." I retort and he slaps me playfully on the back of the head. I reach across Sam and try to punch Dean but he moves away laughing, also earning a shush from the librarian. I'm sure she was silently cursing us.

"Guys." Sam says agitated. Me and Dean stop horsing around and look on at Sam. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" He says.

"Yeah." I say kind of wondering what he was getting at. Murder is as violent as deaths come.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." He offers and then switches murder, which we had variated as many times around as you could, with suicide. My eyes popped out at my brothers genius when an article was found.

"Nice job brainiac." I say with a smile. Sam just shrugs but I can see the smile he was trying to hide. He loves being the brains of this family way too much, I just know it.

Dean stares at Sam like he can't believe he hadn't figured it out. Yeah, I understand the feeling.

It was an article dated back to 1981, a picture of a grieving man and another of a beautiful woman were on either side of the article. I squinted my eyes at the tiny font and began to read.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What?" Why don't you read it Dean and you'd find out, was what I wanted to say but instead I squint harder, starting to come to terms that I might need glasses, and continued.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean just hums his understanding and raises his brow. Sam pushes back his hair and sits up closer to the computer.

""'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."" Sam reads.

Dean also plants his face in front of the computer again and motions to a picture in the corner. My eyes immediately follow.

"The bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

We began walking along the bridge we had stopped at earlier this morning late at night after the cops hauled away the car and pulled down the yellow tape.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean says, stopping alongside Sam at the railing and looked down at the rushing water below.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" I ask, leaning over the railing, a little more than to Sam's liking, who grabs the back of my jacket and pulls me away.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Says Dean with his back turned to us and continues along. Sam and I follow behind him.

For some reason, even with this massive bridge, Sam kept bumping into me or stepping too close, knocking me off balance. I scowl up at him and he just gives me a smirk. Oh so this Is on purpose, huh?

"Okay, so now what?" I ask and push Sam with enough force to push him off balance for a second. He laughs lowly and walks a safer distance away. I smile at him and then watch the back of Dean's head.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean says a little agitated.

Sam stops and I turn back mid stride to look at him.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" Sam begins to remind Dean.

Dean turns around and cuts him off.

"Monday. Right. The interview." He says. "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said skeptically. I'm just standing there between them, looking back and forth.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam said.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean says.

Sam steps closer, intimidatingly. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well that healthy." I say sarcastically. Figures, I knew he hadn't disclosed all that on his walks on the beach.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean eggs on.

With a final look at Sam, Dean turns around and continues on his little stroll down the haunted bridge.

"And who's that?" Sam asks.

"You're one of us." Dean says.

Sam quickens his pace and gets in front of Dean, I also hurry next to Dean just in case they decided there wasn't enough testosterone and broke into a fist fight.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life" he just about screeches to get his point across. I felt a little sting from his words because of his obvious distaste for Dean and what he is; a hunter. Which I guess includes me. Ouch.

"You have a responsibility to—" Dean tries to continue, but Sam cuts him off.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures Mary wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Sam says angrily. He looks at me for a second. I feel like him finally dumping his feelings out about this life we were forced to live wasn't only for his benefit anymore with all those secret emotional looks he keeps giving me. I wish he would just say what he wants to say, I'm not a freaking mind reader.

Suddenly Dean has Sam by the collar and their faces are inches apart. Instinctively I try to weasel my way in between them, trying to push them apart. Of course my scrawny 16 year old body, despite being very strong after years of hunting, couldn't even budge them.

"Stop, both of you!" I scream, looking between them. You want to be mad at someone be mad at me. She died because of me. I wanted to say that, but I didn't feel like getting into that right now. "You have a responsibility to her Sam, to mom." I look Sam dead in the eyes and they soften just a little. I then look at Dean who's still staring Sam down. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean." I cox.

Finally he let's go after saying, "don't talk about her like that." He then continues on his mary way a few steps ahead down the bridge.

I sigh, shake my head at them and push my dirty blonde hair out of my face.

"Sam." Dean says suddenly. Sam and my eyes follow his and we see a woman, clearly Constance Welch from the newspaper, standing on the railing. Seconds later she jumps of the bridge. Instantly we are running to the spot and look down at nothing but running water below.

"Where'd she go?" I ask looking to Dean.

"I don't know." He says back just as the familiar roar of the impala starting is heard behind us. We all turn confused at the car a couple yards away.

"What the..." Dean says stunned.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks curiously. Dean digs in his pocket and pulls out his car keys. All our eyes widen.

The car starts moving, heading full speed towards us and we all make a mad dash down the long bridge.

"Dean? Mary go go!" I hear Sam's frantic cries as I'm running as fast as I've ever gone before.

The car is literally right on our heels. I look to my brothers and we all at once jump over the railing to get away.

* * *

I'm hold tightly onto the railing for dear life. Even in the dark I can see my hands are turning pale. Damn it am I regretting not lifting more weights right now.

"Mary! Mary! Dean!" Sam calls out into the darkness. I can tell by his voice he is freaking out right about now since neither of us has responded.

"I'm here." I say strained as I try to pull myself up enough to sit on the edge. Suddenly Sam is kneeling on the edge next to me and holds out his long arm. I quickly grab hold and relax my aching muscles. He all but pulls me into an awkward half hug and then calls out again for Dean.

"What!" Yells back a grossly covered and thoroughly annoyed Dean. I couldn't help my quick chuckle at the sight.

"Hey you alright?" I call down at him.

He turns onto his back and gives the okay sign.

"I'm super." He says sarcastically.

Sam laughs and jumps over the railing and back onto the bridge. He reaches his arm out and pulls me up with him.

* * *

Dean slams the hood of the car down and plops on top of it, covered from head to toe, in what the smell could only be described as sewage.

I take a seat next to him, making extra careful not to touch him.

"Your car all right?" I ask.

Dean looks lazily at me, more worried about his entire body covered in the foul smells of the sylviana bridge.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!" He yells the last part and I can't help but chuckle at his little temperament. Touch Dean's car and you shall feel his wrath.

Sam also gives a laugh before speaking. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" He asks sitting down next to me on the hood.

Dean just throws his arms up in frustration and wipes the mud off his hands. Sam makes an audible breath through his nose, effectively getting a nice whiff of Dean. "You smell like a toilet." And that is why I am breathing through my mouth.

Dean just looks down. I brave a little whiff myself. "You kinda do." I admit and watch him as he rolls his eyes and looks around uncomfortably.

* * *

Soon we made our way to the first cheap motel we could find. Unfortunately for Sammy and I, we were stuck in a half hour car ride with smelly over here.

Dean jumps out of the car once it's in park and heads to get us a room. Sam and I just smirk at each other and head in after him.

"One room, please." Dean says, handing the dude at the front desk his fraud card. The man gives Sam and Dean a once over before looking at me. His face seems to show his already concluded mind of some weird things that I don't even want to know about, going on between us.

The man looks down at the card and then questions Dean. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

We all look completely taken aback. "What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The man says and Dean looks back at us with a slight hint of hope.

"You all siblings?" The worker asks, eyeing up Dean and Sam. I give him a steel look. I don't like where this is going.

"Yeah." Said Sam while Dean gives the dude a, what-the-fuck look. Let's hope the guy is just curious and not thinking what we all are pretty sure he's probably thinking.

"Y'all don't look too much alike." The accusation in his voice is too strong.

"I look like my mom. Hair was passed on to me, skipped these two." I answer honestly. I use my most teenaged and cheery voice.

The clerk gives another slitted eye to Dean and Sam before handing the card back to Dean and looks at me.

"You in Highschool sweetheart?" He directs towards me. I smile sweetly, trying to get this dude to quit being so suspicious.

"Yeah, Senior." I lie. I don't look much over the age of 16, but, some people just don't get bit by the puberty bug like some.

"Just turned 18." I say in mock excitement. Gosh, I hate acting happy. "Getting the family together for my graduation party slash family reunion. It should be really fun."

Okay, time to go. Dean looks ready to punch the dude and Sam just looks uncomfortable.

He taps lightly on the counter and gives the boys one last look, this time less slitted but not much and nods as if confirming a question inside his head.

"Well, have fun." He says with a smile. I nod and turn towards Dean, giving him a little push since he seemed planted to the ground in a permanent scowl towards the suspicious clerk. It was like moving a brick house, but he finally let up and walked out behind Sam who was all too eager to get out of there.

I shake my head and Dean is stocking towards the room Dad had rented.

Sam pick pockets the locked door and we walk in. Dean however just stands there, being the look out but not noticing the door has been unlocked, so Sam grabs his coat and pulls him in.

* * *

Okay, so Dad turned this room into his own private detective board. The walls were littered in articles and pictures and lore. I walk up to one next to the bed and look them over. Well, Dad was known to be obsessive.

Dean turns on the light next to me and picks up a half eaten cheeseburger, that I was beginning to think was what was smelling up the room, besides Dean. He smells it and flinches.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." He says putting it back down.

I look back at Sam, who is crouched down fiddling with the salt on the ground.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." He says.

Dean looks at the wall and starts reading. I follow.

"What you got?" I ask, coming up behind him and leaning in. The wall was covered with men in photos and missing person reports.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean says. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam had wandered over to the other side of the room and stares at the wall intently. I decide to follow him and also lean in, reading. There was a card above an article that read a 'woman in white'. Below It was the same article we found that lead us to the bridge.

"Dad figured it out." I say to Sam before turning to Dean. I couldn't help the smile on my face. My dad had solved it, like I knew he would if he was even on the case. But, wait, if he solved it, then why was there still killings. Unless there was more than one woman in white? Dad surely would have taken care of the ghost to stop it from killing innocent people ASAP right?

"What do you mean?" Dean says from across the room.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." I say looking at the wall again.

"You sly dogs." Dean says, if I'm not mistaken, rather proudly. Really Dean? You are aware you have a sister right? "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Yeah, you'd think.

"She might have another weakness." I say, mostly to myself to try and make sense of why she was still around if dad did what he was suppose to do.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean says. He makes his way over to us. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Sam steps in while I stare dazed at all the information on the wall. My eyes seem to focus on one specific category on his wall; The Phoenix. I stare at the picture of this beautiful bird covered in golden flames. It's almost like it's calling me, like I'm looking at truth right in the face as I step closer and closer until Dean's voice booms and I'm back in reality.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." He says headed towards the bathroom, but not before looking at me with this wary stare.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam calls after him. Dean stops and turns towards him.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Sam says sincerely. Dean holds up his hand to stop him.

"No chick-flick moments." He says with a smile.

Sam reciprocates and says, "Alright. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean says fondly.

"Idiots." I say with a smile and a roll of my eyes. They both chuckle and Dean disappears into the bathroom.

I look over at Sam who has made his way over to the mirror, a piece of paper by the looks of it, in his hand. I sneak behind him and lean my head on his arm, peering down at the paper that I now see is a family picture. It was Dad, Sammy, Dean and me, aged 4 on my father's lap. I smile down at the picture and snatch it from Sam. He smiles down at me and puts an arm around my shoulders as I look over the picture.

As cute as this picture was, and even cooler that Dad actually had this just hanging up to look at all day. It also brought back terrible memories because I recognized the day it was taken.

"You remember this day?" He says, looking over the picture.

I nod and suddenly notice the knot in my throat and my sweaty palms. "The first vampire attack." I say strained.

We were on our way to the carnival where I got to ride the Mary-go-round. It was the first time I'd ever been on one, Dad had even let me do it on my own. The day had been great. Watching my dad, who was always so serious, smiling so widely, watching me go on the ride.

The place had been pretty much deserted with the park about to close. It was dark out, nothing but the lights of the ride illuminated our faces. In seconds that fond memory turned into a nightmare and the day we found out there not only was vampires, but two different kinds.

Ones that you decapitate and ones that dissolve into goo when killed. And it was those kind that thirsted hungrily and animalistically for my blood.

Come to find out, it wasn't just a fluke, some unknown reason that it came after me. After that, dad had gotten angry and found another vampire that explodes and tortured it till it told him that I was calling for them to eat me. Said I was like the sunlight calling away the moon. Personally I think dad just happened to find some poetic vampire who had a flare for literary comparisons.

Apparently I was unknowingly calling, or rather singing, some sun song that only vampires could hear and that no matter where I went, if there was a vampire near it would hear it. Whatever that means. That doesn't do much for confidence in your safety, but Dad made sure to keep me in at night if at all possible. He also made it his mission in life to kill every last exploding vampire.

Sam looks down at me when he reads my solemn face. I think it just occurred to him when this was taken and he hugs me to his chest.

* * *

Sam began pacing about 5 minutes ago, rifling through his voicemail and all but biting off his fingernails.

I'm sitting on my dad's bed and reading off my email. Most of it was updates from Pastor Jim and Wren, his son aka my best friend.

Wren likes to talk about school and give me bible quotes for the day. On top of that he likes to find dirty jokes to leave me with too. I laugh at the joke, not noticing my fidgeting brother sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You guys want anything?" Dean says when he walks out of the bathroom, after steaming it up for the last half hour.

"No." Sam says, more preoccupied with his phone.

"Aframian's buying." Dean coxes but Sam just shakes his head. "What about you munchkin, you hungry?" I look up at Dean when he hits my foot to get my answer.

"Yeah. I want to go though." I say getting off the bed excitedly at the prospect of food. The second I get up however my bladder decides it needs relief and I hold up my finger to my brother.

"Let me go pee real quick." I say heading to the bathroom. Dean sighs and I turn around to him when I get to the bathroom. "Just go ahead out, I'll be there in a minute."

Dean nods and heads out.

I'm in there for a minute, trying to hurry, and soon am outside in the room. Sam is standing up, looking on high alert. He looks back at me with a worried look when I come out. I sprint over to him and put my ear as close to the phone as I can to hear.

"Dude, five-oh, take off." Dean says over the phone. Crap, what the hell is this?

"What about you?" I scream into the phone, and subsequently Sam's ear. He grimaces and gives me a hard stare.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. You two go find Dad." Dean says hurriedly and hangs up. Me and Sam look out the window quickly before pacing around the room, looking for a way out.

We find the bathroom window opens and head out quickly.

* * *

We end up going to the welch house where Joseph Welch resides. It's pretty much a dump. Sam knocks and we stand there until a man I assume is Joseph opens the door.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam says to the old man.

"Yeah" He says.

Sam somehow coaxes him outside and down his driveway with this story about being a reporter. This is of course my expertise since it's the only pretend thing I can be.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph says to a picture of Dad Sam hands him when he asked if he'd seen him. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter." He continues, handing the picture back.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." I say in my most professional voice.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Joseph says distastefully.

"About your wife Constance?" I say. Sam just watches, impressed. He's never seen me pretend to be something else.

"He asked me where she was buried." He says.

"And where is that?" I ask a little too interested.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" He says a little saddened. I felt bad for having to put him through this, but we kind of had to know.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." I say.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." He says.

"And why did you move?" I ask. This was more to satiate my own curiosity. I didn't understand just move from the place you call home to another. Especially one that was so dumpy compared to the one you had before.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." He says like it was obvious. Now that I think about it, it kind of was. I looked down.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" I ask.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He says confidently.

"So you had a happy marriage?" I ask. He hesitates and I know that it wasn't. It couldn't be if he cheated, which was what caused this whole situation.

"Definitely." He finally says. Not so convincingly.

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." I say, with a smile and walking ahead of him towards the car. Sam is walking next to me until he suddenly decides to stop.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" He says, out of the blue. I look at him like he just grew a couple heads. Really Sam, what are you trying to do?

"A what?" Joseph says confused.

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Sam says as if Joseph is going to catch on to something. As I figured, he didn't and just stares at Sam like he was crazy because he's starting to sound like it. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really."

Sam walks closer to Mr. Welch while he continues. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." He stops in front of him now.

"You understand. But all share the same story." Sam just won't let up.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph dismisses. He tries to walk away but Sam follows behind him.

I try to catch up to keep up with the conversation.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." I say, remembering that that was the whole reason for Constance turning into the woman in white. Because men can't keep it in their pants. Joseph stops and stares at us, his face just shows his guilt. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." I press.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." I continue, accusation strong in my voice. I seem to have taken over. Sam just stands next to me, watching between Joseph and I.

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" He walks closer to me with a threatening stance.

Sam pushes me back and takes over. "You tell me."

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" He says, shaking and after a moment walks away.

I sigh and watch him walk into his home. I don't remember feeling this bad after my fake interviews. Granted, I haven't been doing them very long. I might have come on a little too strong.

* * *

"Oh my god! There's been a shooting! Please, help! There are a lot of people dead. There's so much blood. Oh my god, please! Help me!" I scream into the phone. Sam had come up with a plan to give Dean a chance to escape. I decided I would be best at the acting part.

"Ma'am, please calm down. Where is this happening?" Said a man on the other side of the phone from the police station.

"Whiteford Road. Please, hurry!" I say and hang up quickly. Sam sits beside me in the impala and gives me a proud smile.

"You should be an actress." He says and starts up the car.

"Nah, I kind of like what I'm doing now. Besides I wouldn't know what to do with all that honest money." I smile at him. His face drops and he gets all moody. "What?" I say a little worried.

"Nothing, just…" He trails off with a sigh and fidgets with his hair. "You should be doing something else...safer than this. You should stay with Wren and Pastor Jim. Finish up school, maybe join me at harvard." He says with a poke in my ribs. I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Is that what all those looks were?" I ask, finally getting it. He wanted me safe, like him. Yeah, well, It's harder for me with the whole blood draw thing. But, I'd be lying if safer and Mary together didn't sound at least a little appealing.

"You do know I'm nowhere near smart enough to get into harvard." I laugh sadly and look down at my hands that seemed more interesting at the moment.

"But, I get what you're saying. I don't think I could leave Dean alone though." I say, looking back at Sam who keeps sneaking sad glances at me.

"He gets lonely. I can't imagine if I left what he would do. Probably go crazy." I joke, though I was partially serious. Dean was very dependent, even if he'd never admit it.

"You are, you know." He says. I look at him confused and he smiles at me. "Smart enough, I mean. For Harvard. You're the smartest person I know." He pats my knee and then places both hands on the wheel again. "Besides me anyways." He laughs and I punch his shoulder. He pretends it hurt and lightly punches my knee.

I chuckle and place my head on the window, a smile radiating my face. Me, Harvard?

* * *

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean says on the other side of the phone. Sam had placed it on speaker phone as he was still driving. I laugh.

"Your welcome. Actually it was Mare who made the call, she was pretty convincing. II was just the brains." Sam says looking at me with a slight proud look. I wiggle my eyebrows and smile widely.

"Nice one Little Lamb." Dean says. "Listen, we gotta talk." His voice turns serious.

Sam smiles. "Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean says, trying to stop Sam's incessant talking.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continues, ignoring Dean completely.

"Me either. It isn't like him." I add.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean blurts.

I stare at the phone.

"What? How do you know?" I say a little sadly. I thought we were going to meet up with him in a few hours. I thought he was just around the corner, somewhere. Why would he just leave. That's nothing like him. Was he hurt? Did he get kidnapped, or rather Dadnapped? Most importantly, how did Dean know?

"I've got his journal." Oh, that simple.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." I say taken aback. He loved that thing, protects it like it's his fourth child.

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean says.

"What's it say?" Sam asks.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean says. I could hear flipping of pages, which I assumed was the journal, in the background.

"Coordinates. Where to?" I ask eagerly, scooting closer to the phone to hear more clearly.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean says. I mentally curse.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam says.

"Sam!" I scream as I see a woman standing before the speeding car. He slams the brakes but we've already ran through her and she dissipates into thin air. At the hard stop the car jerks us forward and I hit my head hard on the dashboard.

"Sam! Mary?!" I hear Dean yelling on the phone.

I pull back, placing my hand on my head feeling blood trickling down my finger and temple. Sam looks over at me and turns me towards him looking over my wound. His eyes catch a glimpse in the mirror and he sits upright and looks in the back seat. There, is Constance.

"Take me home." She says. "Take me home!" She says more forcefully.

"No." Sam says defiantly.

Constance glares and suddenly the doors all begin to lock by themselves. Me and Sam try to open the doors but they won't budge. God, my head is throbbing. I don't have much time to think about that before the car starts up and the wheel starts moving without Sam's hands or feet anywhere near them. I look in the mirror at Constance and she gives me an evil look.

Sam continues to try and open the door. I continue to watch Constance with wide eyes and see her flicker and disappear. Sam and I look in the back seat to see if she was still there.

In a matter of minutes the car pulls up to a decrepit house surrounded by nothing.

"Don't do this." Sam says a little unhinged. I look over at Sam and make little effort to hide my own fears.

"I can never go home." Says Constance, flickering in the backseat. I look at the house. So this is her home?

"You're scared to go home." Sam says with sudden realization. He looks back in the back seat but Constance is gone. Next thing we know she is in between us, and starts to climb over Sam.

She pushes on the seat and it falls back. I look around frantically for something to use on her. I soon give up and sigh loudly. I turn towards them and decide taunting her will get her to stop trying to screw Sammy.

"Hey bitch! Maybe you should go try this out on your husband. He was the one unfaithful right? That is why you killed your kids!" I scream at her, trying to get her attention. Unfortunately, I did. She climbs on top of me and grabs my hair, throwing my head roughly into the window, just about knocking me out.

"No! Mary!" Sam yells and I feel him trying to move closer, but Constance is back on top of him.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." She says.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam yells at her angrily.

"You will be. Just hold me." She says in a seductive voice. I hear sounds but can't quite make them out. My mind is going a little fuzzy and I'm focussing all my attentions on staying awake. I hear Sam make a guttural scream of agony. I try to move my body to help him. Just then a gunshot rings out.

"I'm taking you home." I hear Sam say and feel his arm hold me to my seat like a soccer mom before we are lurched forwards and into the house.

"Mary! Sam!" Oh man Dean my head hurts I don't need anymore yelling with the concussion I already have, thanks.

"I'm fine." I barely grunt before the door flies open and I'm yanked out by my frantic older brother.

"You okay?" He asks, holding my head between his hands as he gives me the once over quickly. I try to nod but that just causes too much pain. "Are you okay?!" He says more forcefully and panicked. I'm taking that as I look like shit on a corpse or something.

"I'm fine." I verbalize more clearly for his peace of mind.

With one last worried glance he pushed me to the side and looks into the car at Sam.

"Sam! Sam, you okay?" He says.

"I think…" Sam says. "Mary?" He asks Dean anxiously.

"Yeah yeah, she's fine. Can you move?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam asks and Dean lends a hand.

He made quick work pulling him out and I squeezed between them to give the sasquatch a hug before turning to the ghost woman molester.

She was standing there with a framed picture in her hand, looking at it intensely. She then looks at us, throws the frame down and glares angrily at us. She really didn't want to go home I guess.

A bureau flies towards us, slamming into us and we're pinned to the car unable to budge it. I almost growl as I'm so done with this case.

The lights begin to flicker and water falls down the stairs eerily. I watch confused until I hear a chorus of children's voices coming from upstairs.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They say in unison. Well, that's not creepy at all. Constance looks scared and beyond guilty as she stands at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them. Suddenly the children are behind her and hug her tightly, Constance screams in agony before melting with the kids into a black and blue puddle of water. The bureau let up and we pushed it away.

Dean looks around, "So this is where she drowned her kids."

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." I say, still a little out of breath as I stare at the puddle.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean says before slapping Sam on the chest, making him yelp and I look at Sam to see why. He had 5 holes in his chest and he held onto it like it hurt and laughs. Dean just walked away.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam says and I whip my head to Dean, completely regretting it as I got a feeling like someone was literally stabbing my brain.

"You shot the ghost molester? So that's what that was." I laugh.

"Hey. Saved your asses." Dean says and I watch Dean as he starts to check out his car.

"'ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He says, turning to Sam. "I'll kill you." He threatens.

I laugh with Sam.

* * *

I'm sitting in the back seat, holding my head with one hand and the flashlight with the other. Sam has dad's journal and is trying to figure out where he went.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam says, finally figuring it out. And just in time too, my arm is starting to hurt.

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." He says.

"Colorado?" I say excitedly. "Can we swing by Wren and Pastor Jim's house while we're there?" I ask Dean. I give him puppy dog eyes and he just rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean says to Sam. I stick out my lip to him in the rearview mirror. He looks at me and I can see him soften. "Including Pastor Jim's house." He says defeated. I smile widely and hug him from the back seat, resting my head on his shoulder and his hand overlaps mine. I stay like that and look at Sam.

"About six hundred miles." Sam says still looking at the map.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean says hopefully. I inwardly sigh because I know where this is headed.

"Dean, I, um…" Sam says hesitantly. He's leaving us, isn't he?

"You're not going." Dean says. I can tell he's sad but he's keeping up a front. He doesn't want Sam to leave anymore than I do.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam says.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean says disappointed. "I'll take you home."

I give Dean a quick squeeze and fall back into the backseat, curling into a ball and waiting for my family to break.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep for the next 4 hours we drove to Sam's apartment. When Dean stops, Sam gently shakes me so he can say goodbye.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam says when he gets out. I lean forwards and climb into the front seat.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He proposes.

"Yeah, all right." Dean says.

Sam looks down at me and leans in, kisses the side of my hair and pats my head ruining my hair again. Only this time I don't care too much at the moment.

"Be safe Mary, okay. Don't do anything reckless. Remember what I told you? You can do it." He says and I just nod. Dean watches the exchange. I can tell he's curious about what the hell Sam is talking about. I suspect I'll get badgered about it later.

Sam pats the car and turns away headed for his dorm. Dean puts his arm behind me and leans towards the window.

"Sam?" He calls out at him to get his attention. Sam turns back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam says with a smile. I wave goodbye and Dean speeds off. I watch Sam disappear in the side mirror.

"You think we'll ever see him again?" I ask sadly, looking down at my hands. Dean stares at me and then pulls me in close to his side. I lean my head on his shoulder and look ahead.

"So what was he talking about, you can do it?" Dean asks nonchalantly when I know it's eating him up inside that he's not in on the conversation.

"Finish school. Go to Harvard. Become an actress. Encouraging things like that." I say tiredly as I snuggle more into his side. Dean sighs and leans his head on top of mine. I was surprised he didn't say anything about that. Maybe it wouldn't affect him as much, my leaving, as Sam's. I didn't like that conclusion. So, I'm going with the thought of me leaving hurt too much for him to have any words at all.

My eyes catch the clock and notice it's stopped at the time we arrived at Sam's apartment.

"Dean." I say, pointing to the clock. He looks at it and in seconds he's turned around and speeding back to Sam's apartment. I sit up on high alert. Stopped clocks are never a good sign.

We make it back in record time, only to see smoke coming from his windows. Dean is out of the car in lightning speed. "Mary stay in the car." He yells back as he enters the apartment. I sit for a second before deciding to follow and head in after Dean.

The door is kicked in and I follow the yelling. Dean is attempting to drag Sam out as he screams for Jess. Fire is blazing from his bedroom and smoke begins to fill my lungs, yet it didn't hurt. There was no over the top coughing, my body literally trying to push the smoke out. No, I felt more fresh air resonating throughout my lungs, like finally breathing, than I ever have before. And truth be told, it terrified me. I stare into the flames in awe. It's like mom all over again, isn't it? I can tell. It's like remembering something you know you should have no recollection of, but somehow, it was like a flash of memory coming to light in my brain. I could see my mother above me and I could feel the warmth of the flames. Almost like they were welcoming me. Like they were my mother's arms where I felt safest.

I'm standing at the bedroom door, in my own little world. I didn't even realize Dean was calling my name until he pushes me towards the stairs and down until we are outside. I breath raggedly, suddenly noticing the fire in my throat. I cough uncontrollably. There is that second before the reality of the whole situation kicked in that I thought I was coughing because we were now away from the smoke and flames. Like the air outside was like how fire is suppose to be to normal human beings, yet it was like it was shutting down my lungs and poring acid down my throat.

"Sam!" I yell in between coughs.

Sam just continues to scream for Jess. I make my way to his side and hold him along with Dean until the firetrucks wail in the distance.

* * *

The block is covered in flashing red and sounds of chatter. People gawking. Spectators to tragedy behind their safe yellow tape.

Jess was killed in the fire. All Sammy would say is she was on the ceiling, bleeding and he couldn't help her. I let the tears fall for my brother, but most importantly, for Jess. She didn't deserve this.

I reach out for Sam, so has made his way to the open trunk after salvaging little things from the fire. He flinches away and I pull back, more than a little hurt, but understanding. I look at Dean who gives me a sad smile and he continues to watch Sammy like a hawk.

Sam stands at the back of the car, throwing a bag inside the trunk and says, "We got work to do." He closes it.


End file.
